Happily Ever After...
by Mysteriol
Summary: A beautiful and sugar-high ExT from me! This is when Eriol and Tomoyo are married with a daughter and still as loving as ever! Warning: Full of FLUFF and WAFF! Dedicated to all ExT fans!


Happily Ever After…

Author notes: Hello everybody! This is another E/T fic from me that is after Eriol and Tomoyo gets married! Full of fluff and waff for her sugar lovers out there! Inspired by Chelle-sama's The Hidden Inside. Read it! It's damn funny and sweet! Fic dedicated to all E/T fans out there!

Disclaimer: You know the thing…Eriol and Tomoyo are mine…On the contrary. Ha ha. 

^Eriol's POV^

"Eriol…Eriol! Wake up!" 

I felt someone nudging me as the call continued, "Eriol! Eriol!" I let out a muffled chuckle as I continue the pretense of sleeping. I received a swat in the chest, "ERIOL!"

I heard a playful whine, "Eriol! I know you're pretending! Wake up!" I pretended to snore and received another swat in return, "I don't like you anymore, Eriol! You're so lazy!" 

I laughed as I finally opened my eyes, pulling my lovely wife down into my arms as we laid on our bed, "You don't like me anymore? Are you sure?" My beautiful wife giggled as she leant her head on my chest, "Yep! I'll dump you and go find another husband!" 

I let out a moan, "You can't do that, Mrs. Hiiragizawa! You're already mine!" She sat up and hovered over me, laughing softly, "I can always dump you!" I brushed her hair away and chuckled, "You dare say you don't love me?" 

She let out a giggle as I pushed her down onto the bed, my body hovering over hers, dark azure eyes meeting entrancing amethyst, "I dare you to say you don't love me." I challenged. 

She laughed, "Ok, ok, I lost. I love you very, very much, hooooney." I kissed her forehead, "That's the way, my daaaaarling. I love you, too." 

I sighed in bliss as our lips met in a sweet and wonderful kiss before she pulled away, giggling, "You're suppose to wake up now! Not trying to stole a kiss from your wife!" I pouted, "I'm awake! And today is Sunday, why the heck should I wake up so early?" I grinned, eyes twinkling with mischief, "I rather would do something more interesting, sweeetheart."

She squealed as I started to tickle her. I laughed as my fingers ran over her. The one weakness of Tomoyo Daidouji Hiiragizawa was tickles. That always got her pleading for mercy. 

"Ok, Ok, Ok, ERIOL! I SURRENDER!" She begged, hands desperately trying to still my deadly fingers. I laughed mischieviously, finally letting go, eyes twinkling, "Wasn't that a wonderful game, honey?" She stuck out her tongue, "You're cruel, Eriol." 

"That's why you love me so much, ne, Tomoyo?" I sat up as I pulled her into my arms, kissing her hair. Tomoyo smiled, leaning against me, "Think so." Tomoyo giggled as she released me, "Get up now, Eriol. Tomori will be expecting us to be down at the living hall, watching TV with her."

I laughed, "What's she obsessed with lately?" Tomoyo giggled, "I think it's Powerpuff Girls." I chuckled, ruffling my wife's hair, "Let's go down, hon." She giggled, "Brush your teeth first, honey!"

I groaned, "Not yet!" I collapsed on the bed, "Tell Tomori I'll be down in a minute!" I grinned as I pulled Tomoyo down to me, "You're staying, too." Tomoyo whined playfully, "And what will we explain to Tomori?" 

"She'll be alright. She will be too busy with her Powerpuff Girls to bother with us." I chuckled and received a swat, "ERIOL!" I grinned, "Keep me company for a while, Tomoyo. Pleaseeee?" 

I knew I got her there with my puppy eyes. 

She groaned, "You're hopeless, Eriol!" I smiled, "So are you, hon." I wrapped my hand around her waist and brought her down next to me on the bed as we stared up at the ceiling.

"Whatcha thinkin', sweety?" I asked, stroking her hair. She nuzzled closer to me, "Not much." I brushed her hair away and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "Don't you think it's a little too quiet in here?" 

She giggled, "Kind of." 

I lowered my head towards hers and our lips met tenderly. I pulled her closer as both of us drowned in the sensation of each other. 

I pulled back slightly and look into her eyes.

Damn irresistible…

Tomoyo laughed, "Don't tell me you're tempting again?" I whined, "Come on, Tomoyo! You know you're so irresistible!" Tomoyo giggled as I hovered over her, "So?" 

Silence when she giggled, "What about Tomori?" I groaned, "She'll be alright!" 

Lips just inches apart, I chuckled, "So I take that as a yes?" Tomoyo sighed, "If it pleases you, honey." I laughed, "You're the best, sweety! I love you!"

Our lips touched and thoughts dissolved into sensation. My fingers reached for her buttons when the door knocked. 

I groaned, "Darn!" 

Tomoyo giggled as she sat up, "Come in!" 

Our 4 year old daughter, Tomori Hiiragizawa, bounced into our room, "Ohayo, Mom, Dad!" I laughed as Tomori jumped into my arms, "Ohayo! How are you today?" Tomori smiled, "Good! Can we go to the park later on?" I smiled, "Ok, honey." I looked at Tomoyo, "What do you think?" Tomoyo smiled, "Definitely, Eriol." 

I smiled at Tomori, "Mommy says ok." Tomori squealed, "YEAH! Mom and Dad is the best!" I laughed, "Anything for daddy?" Tomori nodded excitedly, "Come and hear me play my new song!"

I chuckled at my daughter's enthusiasm as I faced Tomoyo, "You want to come along?" Tomoyo beamed as she wrapped an arm around me, "Why not?" I smiled as we headed to the living hall where our daugher plopped down onto the grand piano bench, fingers ready for her new song.

Then she played, the wonderful melody flowing through the house. I beamed down at Tomoyo, "Seems like we taught her well, didn't we?" Tomoyo giggled, "Hai!" 

The song ended as Tomori hopped towards us, "Howzit?" I clapped my hands, "Wonderful, Tomori!" Tomoyo applauded, "That was nice!" Tomori giggled, "Arigatou gozaimasu!" I pat her head, "Now Tomori, go and play on your own, ok?"

Tomori beamed as she ran off towards the yard, "I'll play ball on my own, ok?" I smiled, "Tell me when you're ready to go to the park!" "OK, DAD!"

I laughed as I faced my wife, fingers tenderly brushing the raven strands away before I nuzzled my nose against hers, "Now that leaves us two alone…Hooooooooney." Tomoyo giggled, "Is that a hint, Eriol?" 

I laughed, "What do you think?" 

Tomoyo smiled warmly as our lips brushed against each other. Once…Twice…Thrice…

She pulled away, blushing slightly. I laughed, my own cheeks feeling hot, too, "Privacy?" Tomoyo giggled as I grinned, "RACE YOU TO OUR ROOM!"

I quickly ran up the stairs. "NO FAIR!" Tomoyo whined as she ran after me.

I laughed as we collapsed onto the bed after I locked the door.

"Finally!" I exclaimed as I lunged for her. She squealed with delight, "Eriol!" 

We kissed again as I pulled the sheets over us, "Alone together again…" She giggled softly, "Eriol!" I laughed, "You know, Tomoyo…Stories are always starting like 'once upon a time' and ending with 'happily ever after'…" I whispered as I kissed her ear, "I used to not believe this kind of stories. But now, with you around, I started believing this stories."

She giggled, "Me, too!"

I chuckled, pulling her closer, sealing our wonderful love with another kiss and the rest…

NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!

SHOO!!!

The End!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Awwww! So sweeeeeeeeeeeeeet! 

*giggles*

R N R! 

Mysterio000 


End file.
